


The Sweet Days

by mournfulbliss



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournfulbliss/pseuds/mournfulbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my very first fan fiction that I wrote in 1996. I was just in seventh grade then, and did not want to edit it to see how far I have come as a writer. It's fluffy.</p><p>THERE ARE MAJOR SPELLING, GRAMMAR, AND MECHANICS ERRORS IN THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

 

I was in high school and me and Kristin my best friend was in choir when we were assigned to trios. As I wished Kristin and me were partners but we had this other guy with us. He was extremely shy. After about a day or two in our trio we all became close buddies.   
"Hey Mr. Wright, are the trios going to be performing at the concert," I asked.   
"Yes since we have three trios yes, yes you will. I might even get the rest of the choir to back you up." He informed me. When me, AJ and Kristin got together we started harmonizing.   
"Hey, was not that bad. I mean harmonizing and all." Kristin said excitedly. And she was right we didn’t.  
The next day in History class  
"Yo Alexandria." Somebody was whispering. I looked behind me and it was AJ. ‘Woah I didn’t know he was in my history class’ I thought to myself.   
"Huh" I whispered. He handed me a note that said, ‘I think Mr. Wright has something up his sleeve for us. Don’t say anything though.’ As I read this and reread this I had this feeling he was right. I wrote back to him saying, ‘I wonder and don’t worry u can trust me. Hey since were note passing here, I had no damn clue you were in my history class. Do you have any more classes the same.’ When he read this he chuckled a little bit and wrote back and handed me his schedule. His schedule said, ‘History- period one, Literacy-period two, math-period three, biology-period four, PE-period five, Lunch-period six, Choir-period seven, and study hall-period eight.’ His note read ‘I’m not positive but I think you have some of the same classes.’ I looked at his schedule and I just couldn’t believe it. He had every class the same as me. I wrote back and said ‘OK did you steal my schedule or something cause it’s the same exact thing.’ Just then I got anther note but from Kristin. ‘Al what are you two talking about. Come on fill me in.’ I looked at the note Kristin gave me and the one AJ gave me then I whispered to AJ   
"Yo dude we have all the same classes as Kristin, just meet me at my loc..."   
"Mrs. McLane and Mr. McLean please stop socializing and passing notes." Our teacher said. I think AJ’s face was as red as a ripe apple. He has never been yelled at in class before.   
After class me Kristin and AJ met at my locker with our next period books in hand. We basically stuck together all day. In class since we didn’t have assigned seats we would always sit near each other, we even sat together at lunch and study hall. I started to develop a relationship with AJ. But it wasn’t the boyfriend, girlfriend type it was more of a friend, friend type. It was really sweet. When ever Kristin or I got hurt emotionally by someone AJ would go up to that person and defend us. We didn’t know why but we figured he cared for us like sister’s he never had. We would go into choir and around school known as the Three Musketeers. We also often went over AJ’s to harmonize and do homework. His mother Denise would always come in while were doing our homework and catch us in a conversation about music or our dreams about being famous musicians. It was always fun to hang out with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Meanwhile, in choir Mr. Wright came up to me AJ and Kristin while we were going over the song we were to sing in the concert. But being me I suggested we do it in a Capella.   
"Hey guys what would you say if I took you over to my brother’s to perform at his party on Saturday." He asked us.  
"I don’t think the girls and I are ready." AJ said and we just agreed with him.  
"Oh you guys are definitely ready believe me." He told us. "Besides I already called your parents and they said it was fine with them." "All right" all three of us said in unison.   
Friday night at the party AJ, Kristin and I were waiting to be told when to sing. We were wearing nice black pants and plain colored shirts. We finally got told when to sing and we started and we wouldn’t stop. I guess Johnny Wright liked AJ cause he told him he wanted him in a group. Kristin and me were chopped liver. After we were done with the party me AJ and Kristin had a long talk. AJ told us he couldn’t pass up this offer and Kristin and me agreed. We told him we would miss him and well keep in touch and that was the last we heard from him. At least until that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"Finally, a day off from school to do whatever we want." Kristin said as we walked into Sea World. We both figured that we go to Sea World because we weren’t in the mood to go on any good rides.   
I was listening to my headphones really loudly. ‘Even in my heart I see your not being true to me’ Kristin sang from the top of her lungs like a maniac.   
"Hello ladies" this guy said. I looked at him and he was somewhat familiar but I don’t know from where. He seemed like he was loud and spontaneous, tattoos all over, sunglasses, and a leopard colored hat.   
"Hello Mr. Dipshit" I said.   
"Don’t you remember me." He asked us.   
"Hum let me see, no, I don’t know any body that’s a dipshit." I said. When I said that Kristin and me were rolling on the ground.   
"Alexandria come on I know you know me. And Kris come on you really don’t remember me." He said. Kristin and I stopped laughing. Nobody called me Alexandria and Kristin Kris since AJ.   
"Oh my god it can’t be you, AJ" I said.  
"Why not. Last time I saw you you were three inches shorter and heavier." AJ said as he hugged me.  
"Oh yeah I lost weight I really wanted too and I did." I said shyly.  
"Hey how bout you two come see me perform with the rest of the guys. It will feel good to see familiar faces in the crowd." He said. I looked at   
Kristin and then AJ. "OK we will."   
Kristin and me were about to sit down until Kristin spied a really cute guy. I basically had to pull her down or she wouldn’t sit. When the little show started Kristin’s mouth dropped practically a mile.   
"Kristin you might wanna pick your mouth up before flies fly in." I told her. "Al, there’s the cute guy. Right there next to AJ." She stuttered as she said.   
" OoOoOoOo your right he his cute." I replied. Kristin was staring at that guy the whole time. I on the other hand was wondering what AJ would say if I told him that Kristin and me are going to sing.   
After the show, AJ met up with me and Kristin at a restaurant. He dragged his group buddies along to. "Hey Alexandria and Kris these are the guys. Kevin, Howie, Nick, and Brian" he said. "H-h-h-h-h-h-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I Bri-an" Kristin seem to spit out.  
"Hi. Are you Alexandria or Kristin." Brian asked.   
"Alexkristin." She replied.   
"Oh you will have to excuse Daria here, she seems to have caught AJ’s shyness in high school." I said. Kristin sat there quietly for a while while I was trying to get to know the guys and was telling them stories about AJ when we were in high school.   
"Yo queen of the sluts my name isn’t Daria it’s Kristin." Kristin finally said after about an hour.   
"Ok hoe first off I’m not a slut and second of all I don’t know what to say." I ran out of words to say to Kristin I normally have these great come backs but I just lost it.   
"That’s a first,” AJ said.   
"What do you mean?” Brian said.   
"Alexandria always has come backs but now she’s speechless. It’s a miracle the big mouth doesn’t have a word to say." AJ said.   
"Ok Mr. I’m going to get in trouble if I do that. If I recall you’re the one that always have lame comebacks and doesn’t know what to say." Kristin said.   
"Bone I think they got you out-numbered " Brian said.  
After we w ere done talking Brian and Kristin went with the guys to Brian’s for a barbecue. AJ wanted to with me to say hi to my mom. "Hey Alex do you remember when we used to go over my house and not do our homework and my mom would yell at us." He said. "Yeah that was fun." I said.   
"Well, I loved it when Kristin couldn’t make it." He said. We fell into a silence that seemed like it lasted forever. When we arrived at my house I goy a bathing suit for Kristin and me. AJ stopped in to say hey to my mom. I was listening to them in my room until; he started whispering something to her. I walked down the steps and my mom was smiling.   
"Mom I’ll ne with AJ over his friend Brian’s." I yelled from the door.   
"I trust that you will be alright so I’ll talk to you two later." She said looking into my eyes. We walked to my car and AJ started singing to himself.   
"Ok prick what were you whispering to my mom." I demanded   
"Oh I asked her something about music that I didn’t want you to hear." He replied. We pulled up to Brian’s drive way and I saw Kristin run towards the car.   
"Hurry up Al I need my suit I wanna go swimming." She said jumping up and down. I gave her the blue bakini she left over my house a couple of days ago. And me and AJ started to walk inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I walked in right behind AJ. Of course he introduced me to everyone again. The only person he didn’t introduce me to was to Nick’s girlfriend.   
"Uh AJ who’s that by Nick." I asked. He looked at me and back to Nick and said.   
"Oh that’s Whitney Nick’s girlfriend."   
"Oh ok" I simply said. "Um AJ where’s the bathroom so I can get into my bathing suit."   
"Oh it’s up the stairs and to your left" he directed me   
"Your too kind" I told him. After I had my bathing suit and all on I went downstairs with my blue jean shorts and a halter top on. I slipped my Tommy Hilfigure sunglasses on too. I looked around and saw Whitney talking to Howie.   
"Hi Howie hi um I think your name is Whitney." "Yeah how did you know that" Whitney said. "Whit I think AJ told her." Howie said.   
"Are you AJ’s girlfriend then." She asked me.   
"Oh no no no. Were highshool buddies." I told her.   
"Oh sorry. So how was going to Highschool with AJ McLean like."   
"For starters he didn’t have all those tattoos and facial hair." I said.   
"Oh how about we go outside with the guys." She said. I agreed and walked with her. When we got outside Kristin and Brian were in the pool with Nick fooling around.   
I walked up to where AJ was sitting. Him and Kevin were talking about some music group until I walked up then they changed the subject to there new video.   
"Ok prick what were you talking to Kevin about." I asked him sarcasstically.   
"This" he got up took my sunglasses off and he put them on. Then he threw me into the pool.   
"OMG U DIDN’T" I screamed.   
"Yes I did." He said between fits of laughter. I stood in the pool soaking wet jumped out and gave AJ a pick wet hug.   
"Awwww now AJ’s all wet." Kevin and Whitney said.   
"that’s not going to be for long" AJ said. He pick whitney up and threw her in the pool. I went over to Kevin and whispered "you know I like you" he leaned down to give me a kiss and I pushed him into the pool. "NOT" I screamed. Then I ran over to AJ and pushed him in.   
"Hey Al come here I wanna tell you what I told your mother." He said.   
"Hun you really need to work on how to be sneaky" I said.   
"oh I already did" he said. Just then Howie came from behinde me and pushed me in the pool. I practically fell into AJ’s arms.   
"see I told you I did" he said holding me. I sat there in his arms not wanting him to ket me go. Until Brian and Nick came over to AJ and dunked him. Unfortunate for me I was still in his arms. When we both got up we dunked both of them.   
We both climbed out of the pool. I put my towel around me and sat down in a chair.   
"Awww is the little baby done already." AJ said in a baby voice.   
"Yes the little baby is tired and cold." I said.   
"Well then follow me." He said. He took me inside told me to get dressed and go into the living room. After I got done I went into the living room. He was sitting on the couch with the TV on.   
"Come on sit next to me" he said patting the seat next to him. I was too tired to argue.   
"AJ why are you being so nice to me. I mean you can be with some other girl and be happier." I asked him.   
"Well, it’s because I like you and since Highschool you and Kristin were the only GIRLS I would talk to." He said. After he said that I felt comfotable with him and layed my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around me and he was channel surfing. I soon fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.   
"I wonder what AJ and Al are doing inside" Kristin asked Whitney.   
"I have no clue but I hope they now that it’s Brian’s house there at." Whitney said laughing slightly.   
"AJ wouldn’t treat Al like that. I mean he was practically our big brother in Highschool." Kristin informed her.   
"Hey girls I’ve got a mission for you." Brian said. "I want you to see if AJ and Al are ok."   
"Yeah just make us do the dirty work ducky." Kristin said.   
"Don’t call me ducky." Brian shouted.   
"ok ducky" Kristin said while getting out of the pool.   
"Ducky over here I’m opean." Nick shouted.   
"I’m not DUCKY" Brian shouted.   
Kriatin and Whitney walked inside and heard the TV. They went into the livingroom and saw AJ and Al asleep with Al’s head on AJ’s shoulder and AJ’s head on Al’s head.   
"Awwww that’s so cute." Whitney said.  
"Yeah I know" Kristin said. "Let’s not wake them"  
"Yeah let’s go back outside." Whitney said.  
They walked outside and told them that they were asleep and surprisingly enough hey let them sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

I woke up and AJ’s head was on mine. I layed there so comfortable. I didn’t want to let go of him. I took the remote and turned on the TV. I flipped until I found Mtv. Since everyone was still outside I decided to blast it. So I put it on mute and turned the volume up to the highest it could go. I   
unmuted it and AJ jumped so high I thought he hit the celing. I muted again and said goodmorning. The door flung opean. "What the hell was that sound." Brian said.   
" Oh I turned your tv up so AJ would wake up." I said.   
" It worked" AJ said through a yawn.   
"Ok, well dinner’s almost ready so you two come outside wth us." Brian said. I nodded and started to walk out and AJ grabbed my arm.   
"What the hell." I said to him.   
"I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile." He said. Then he looked into my eyes and he moved closer and closer to me. I shut my eyes and we shared a sweet little kiss on the lips.   
"So what was that noise." Kristin asked Brian.   
"Oh Al wanted to wake up AJ and it worked." I walked out of Brian’s house and everybody was staring at me.   
"what did I grow anther head or and eye." I said.   
"No but where’s AJ." Nick said.   
"Oh so I’m loved by everyone I see." I said sarcastically. "He had to go to the bathroom."   
"Do you want a hotdog a hamburger or chicken." Kevin asked me.   
"I’ll take chicken" Then I sat by Kristin and Whitney.   
"God girl did he pee on you." Whitney asked.   
"What the hell are you talking about." I said   
"when you blasted the tv." Kristin replied.   
"Oh no he didn’t. But after Brian left he kissed me."   
"What" Kristin and Whitney said in unison.   
"You know one of the sweet and inosent ones." I said. They looked at me and shrugged. I really don’t remember what they said next. I was daydreaming.   
AJ came out of the house and went over to Kevin. "Kev I did it." AJ said.  
"You found out your not a virgin." Kevin replied. "I knew that but I kissed her."   
"You what."   
"I kissed her and she kissed me back," he said. "But it was a sweet inosent one."   
"Do you know if she likes you."   
"If she kissed me back then I think she does."   
"AJ you never know what could be going through her mind." Kevin said.   
" I know but I can tell."   
"Alright AJ." Kevin said. "Dinners done I made you a cheese burger. Is that ok"   
"Yeah sure."   
"Dinner’s ready." Kevin yelled. I walked over to get my chicken nd when I went to sit back down AJ was in my chair.   
"You took my cahir." I said as politely as I could.   
"Oh well."   
"I’m just gonna have to dit on your lap then." I told him. I sat down and he said. "your heavey." I slapped him.   
"yeah ok. I just lost like 20 ponds to be heavy." I said sarcastically.   
" I knew something was different but I just couldn’t put my finger on it." I slapped him again. After dinner was over we spent about four hours talking in Brian’s house. I must of dozed of because when I woke up I was in my car and AJ was driving.   
"What the hell." I said.  
"You fell asleep Kristin said I should take you home."  
"Ok now I have to mother’s." When we arrived at my house AJ came in with me. I found a note it read. ‘Al,   
Your father and I went out tonight. I don’t want you to stay home by yourself. Either ask Kristin to spend the night or go to someone’s house. Tell us where your going. And NO GUYS. Unless it’s AJ you know we trust him.   
Love you lots  
MOM and DAD’  
"well, AJ would you mind spending the night here." I asked.  
"Why not, I have no way of getting home and if your parents say it’s ok." I handed him the note. He looked at me.  
"Ok I’ll saty." In a half an hour I was about to go to bed.  
"Al where will I be sleeping." AJ asked.  
"Well you can stay on the couch or my room."  
"I’ll go with you." We went to my room and since my bed was really big (Quees size) we both snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

My mom and dad came home the next morning. I was the first to wake up. I moved slowly out of my bed so I didn’t wake up AJ. I went downstairs to get a drink and my mom was sitting at the table.   
"Hey mom what u doing." I said.  
"Oh I’m just reading the paper." She replied. "I see AJ spent the night huh."  
"Yeah, he really didn’t mind either." My mom just smiled and went back to reading her paper. "Well, if AJ looks around for me tell him I’m taking a shower ok."   
"Yeah sure hun." She said. When I got into the shower I turned on the radio and Britney Spears ‘Crazy’ was playing. I couldn’t help myself I just sang as loud as I could. After the song was done I happen to put a tape on. It was a demo that me and Kristin put together. I was singing so loud I heard a knock on the door. I didn’t care I just kept singing but I tuned my voice down.   
When I got done I walked into my bedroom in my towel. I had totally forgot AJ had spent the night.But I didn’t see him in my bed. I just shut the door and blasted my radio. I decided it would be a hot day so I put on my blue and white bikini and a pair of short cut off jeans. I brushed my long brown hair and put it in a messy ponytail.   
Knock Knock   
"Come in" I yelled.   
"Hey A-a-a-a-l-l-l-l-l-l." AJ spit out.   
"Did I grow anther head" I asked   
"No but you look beautiful." He answered.   
"OK AJ. What’s up."   
"Oh nothing. I didn’t have anything planned for today." He said.   
"Good." I said. "I’m going to a waterpark today. I’m not sure of which one though."   
"Me and you or are you inviting anyone else." AJ said.   
"I kinda wanted to get to know Whitney more. So I was going to invite Kristin and Whitney."   
"You know if you do that your going to get Nick and Brian too."   
"I was aware of that."   
"OK" then he picked me up and carried me down the steps.   
"AJ I can walk you know."   
"Oh I know"   
"Then why are you carrying me."   
"I have no clue" Then he dropped me on the couch.   
"Owwwww stupid car keys." I yelled. AJ just laughed. I took the cordless phone and dialed Kristin’s number. But I forgot she was over Brian’s so I just hung up and picked up AJ’s cell phone and pressed the speed dial button that said ‘b-roks house’.   
"Al what are you doing with my phone." AJ asked.  
"Hi Brian yeah this is Al. Are you and Kristin free today." "Uh yeah why."  
"Let’s go to a water park."   
"With who."   
"It would be you, me, AJ, Kristin, Nick, and Whitney."   
"Oh yeah sure. Hold on a sec though"   
"OK" Brian yelled over the phone ‘Nick, Whit you wanna go to a water park today.’ Then I heard. ‘Hell yeah.’   
"OK all four of us are in."   
"OK Um when you’re ready come over here. And let Kristin drive cause she knows where I live."   
"Oh OK. Um Al."   
"Yeah"   
"Is AJ there."   
"Yeah why"   
"Cause I knew you wouldn’t have my number. Oh well, we’ll be over in a little bit."   
"OK bye Bri."   
"Later." After we hung up AJ came in with a glass of nonfat milk.   
"Oh my gawd. You still remember."   
"Of course I do baby, there’s not many people who drink lowfat milk."   
"Well then I’m special."   
"Yeah you are." I turned on the TV to MTV. And I was sitting there watching TV while AJ was chatting with my mom. Say what karioke was on. I decided I wanted to do it so I picked up the phone and called.   
"Say What Karoke try outs will be held in Orlando Florida at noon on July 25th." The little message thingy played. "If you would like to be a contestant come at 11am." I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.   
"Hey mom guess what." I blurted out.   
"What"   
"I’m going to try out for a show on MTV were u sing like Karoke."   
"Oh OK have fun." She said.   
"OK then don’t be happy for me."   
"OK hun I’m going food shopping. So your definitely going to the water park today."   
"Yeah I’ll be home tonight."   
"OK Hun." My mom said. She walked out of the room and to her car. Then as I looked out the window I saw a car pull up. I slipped on my sandals and my sunglasses that AJ took off my face yesterday and grabbed AJ and my keys and went outside.   
"OK let’s go to that new one in Orlando." Kristin said.   
"OK I know exactly the one your talking about too so I’ll lead." I said.   
"OK" I jumped into my car with AJ right behind me. I put down the roof of the car so I can be cool while I was driving.   
I was fighting with AJ the whole time.   
"I wanna listen to Dr. Dre." AJ said in protest.   
"NO you’re listening to my tape of my favorite songs."   
"Fine" he finally gave up. I put the tape in and I grabbed the wrong one. I grabbed my demo tape. When the tape started it was me. I was about to take it out until AJ slapped my hand.   
"I wanna listen."   
"Fine." We listened to the tape until we pulled into the water park parking lot. Then I ejected the tape and AJ didn’t comment on it. He just walked to Brian and Nick and whispered something in their ears. Then we were walking up to the ticket booth. All the guys paid for the girls it were so sweet.   
Then we got told that we had a special admission because of AJ, Brian, and Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

We walked in and Nick saw this big body slide. He grabbed Whitney’s arm and dragged her to the slide. Brian and AJ spotted the lazy lake and pulled Kristin and me with them.   
"Umm guys we need to put our stuff in a locker." Kristin said.   
"Oh OK" AJ said. He walked over to a locker and stuck his stuff in there and ran to the lazy lake. Him and Brian were soon in there. Kristin and me took our time.   
When we finally seem to wonder into the lazy lake. Brian and AJ were already long gone. I picked up a double tube and Kristin picked a single one. I sprawled out on both sides of the float and out my older sunglasses on and me and Kristin just floated down the river thingy. What Kristin and me didn’t know was that we would get splashed. We were just simply floating and I didn’t know there was a waterfall at the end of the river.   
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" we both screamed. The funny thing was I didn’t go under the water. I looked up and I saw AJ carrying me. "Oh thank you AJ." I said.   
"I didn’t save you I saved your sunglasses." He said then took my sunglasses off and dropped me. I didn’t know that where he dropped me was like ten feet deep. I wasn’t ready for that. I went under and lost my breath. Then I came above water.   
"OK I won’t do that again," AJ said.   
"Oh your so kind." I said.   
"I know," he said. "You weren’t ready for that huh"   
"NO" We just hung out in the big pool for awhile. I was looking around and I found Kristin and Brian having a water fight. Then I looked up and I saw this huge water slide. Next to it was the big body slide. I wasn’t expecting to see what I saw.   
"AJ look there’s Nick and Whitney."   
"Holy shit your right. Perfect timing too." Then AJ just took my hand and led me to a water slide.   
"Here take a double tube." AJ said while handing me the tube.   
"Yes daddy." I said sarcastically. He gave me this look and pushed me up the stairs.   
"Umm AJ did I ever tell that I was afraid of heights."   
"No you never mentioned that to me."   
"Well I am." He just took my hand and we were at the top of the steps. The guy took our tube and told me to get in the front. I looked at the slide and it was completely tunnel.   
"AJ if I live through this your ass is grass." Then we were let go. I screamed so loud then AJ said   
"Its going to take a while and you won’t be able to scream at the concert tomorrow so be quiet." He put his arms around me like I was a damn 15- year-old child.   
"AJ the ride is over. You can take your arms off of me now." I said.  
"Sorry babe." He said. When he decided to let go of me we found Brian, Nick, Kristin, and Whitney eating lunch already. "OK just start lunch without us then." AJ said.  
"Well you we just sitting over there with Al so we figured you wouldn’t mind." Nick said.  
"Oh god AJ do you always do this." I said.  
"Do what"  
"Over react when they do something without you."  
"I do not over react."   
"Ok AJ." I said giving up. "So Kristin what do you wanna do."   
"Lets see I wanna go on the tube ride that has that long line."   
"Ok lets go." I said while getting up. I also dragged Whitney with me and we left the guys to talk.   
"Guys, I think I might ask Al to well you know." AJ said.   
"Well Bone that’s up to you and her." Brian said. "Nick what do you think." Nick was off in his own little world. "NICK" Brian screamed   
"HUH" Nick answered.   
"Nevermind."   
"Ok"


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~   
"Is this one of those never ending lines." Whitney said. I looked at her then at the guy who was putting us in our tubes.   
"Yes Whit it’s a never ending lne and were up." After I said that I started flirting with the guy who was going to let us go. Before he let us go he whispered in my ear......   
"Come back up here after your done." I laughed and nodded my head. And he let us go. "Al what was that about." Kristin asked.  
"Oh nothing"  
"I thought you liked AJ, Al" Whitney said.   
"Yeah as a friend. I mean we known each other for a while. He’s like a big brother to me."   
"Oh" Then we were drifting along and I seemed to laid my head back and not expect the tube to tip over cause right then and there the tube flipped over on top of me. I didn’t expect it so I was underwater and I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I didn’t have enough strengh to get back up. Then all of a sudden I was choaking on water and Kristin ran to get AJ. But the cute guy that let us go was carrying me and he gave me mouth to mouth.   
"What the hell do you think your doing bastard." Aj said.   
"I’m trying to get her to breath again." He said. I had already began to breath and I was seeing the guys fight over me.   
"Well don’t I’ll do it." AJ screamed.   
"I’m up" I said in a weak voice. They didn’t seem to hear me.   
"I’m up" I managed to yell this time.   
"Oh Al are you OK." AJ said while hugging me.   
"Yeah I’m fine."   
"OK comeon let’s go." AJ said. I told the other guy thank you and I left.   
"Al are you sure your OK."   
"AJ I said I was OK." We walked over to where Kristin and Whitney were. Then we found Brian and Nick and told them what happened. Everyone seemed to agree that that was enough fo today. So we loaded in two cars and went home.   
I drove home with Brian because he was to drop me and Kristin off to my house. When we came to my house we went in and turned on the tv. "Kris I’m kinda tired so I’m going to take a nap."  
"OK I’ll wait here just in case someone comes. Would you mind if I used your phone then."  
"No go ahead." I said.   
I fell asleep for about an hour then I woke up to the phone ringing.   
"Hello"  
"AL it’s me AJ"  
"Hey"  
"I have to ask you something."  
"Yeah go ahead."  
"Al would you be my girlfriend."  
"Oh AJ I’m flattered but I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now," "OK"  
"AJ pleese just give me time."  
"OK" he said "So what are you up to."  
"I just fell asleep until you woke me up."  
"Well get your ass showered and clothed cause I have a surprise for you." "Ok what is ot casual or formal or what."  
"Just wear casual."  
"OK"  
"Pick you up by six."  
"Ok. Seeya"   
"Bye" I looked at my clock and it was three already. I quickly got showered and I was dressed and doing my hair. Then I looked at my clock and it said 5:56. So I slipped on sandels and ran downstairs. Kristin was down there with Whitney and said that Nick and Brian told them they were going to pick them up at my house at six. We all just sat there until they came.   
"Hello Ladies." AJ said.  
"OK wherever your taking us come on lets go." I said.  
"Ok get into the car." We loaded in the car with Nick and Brian and we were off.  
"Exactly where are we going?" Whitney asked  
"Oh you’ll see." Brian answered her. After 15 minutes we arrived at this buliding. AJ made me walk in and he saw Donna. "Hey Donna these are the girls were talking about."  
"Good you girls follow me please." We followed her and she took us to her office.  
"Girls I would like to offer you a record deal."  
"What you don’t even know what we sound like." I said  
"I already know what Whitney sounds like and Yes I do know what you two sound like."  
"How" Kristin said.  
"AJ and Brian gave me this tape and I heard it and it blew me away."  
"Wait where the hell did he get that." Kristin asked.  
"He said that Al accidentally put it in her tape player and he listened to it and he thought it was good so he gave it to me." "Oh ok." I answered.   
"Well are you in or out."  
"I’m in." Whitney said.  
"I’m in too." Kristin said. Then they looked at me.   
"Donna I’m sorry but I’m not ready for this maybe later. I have so many things on my mind and I wanna finish college and I’m flattered but just not now." By then I was almost in tears. I didn’t know why then I got up and ran out. I ran right past AJ and I think I heard him ask me what’s wrong but I didn’t look back. I just dashed out of there and started running to my house. I really didn’t want to go home so I ran to the beach. I just sat down and thought about what I wanted to do with my life. I finally decided what I wanted to do so I got up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

When Kristin and Whitney came out AJ asked what happened to me. They told him that I said I couldn’t take the record deal and I ran out. He went to his car and drove to my house. But I wasn’t there. My mom was home so she let him in and he waited for me.   
Aftter an hour I walked in the door. My mom asked where I was and then AJ asked. I said   
"Well you looking at Fatima Robinson’s new dancer." They both looked at me like I was growing anther head.   
"But you liked singing." They both said in unison.   
"You thought I liked singing. And I did too. But when I was offered a job in singing I thought it would be better if I danced. I really love dancing. They both just looked at me like I was a freak. Then I walked up in my room and AJ followed.   
"I thought you always wanted to sing."   
I did too but I want to dance now."   
"OK whatever makes you happy."   
"Thank you AJ." He started to hug me when we were sitting down. I turned on the tv and laid down. AJ wanted to stay for a little while. But that little while ended up being all night because we both fell asleep.   
I woke up to the phone ringing. I really didn’t feel like answering it but I had to. "Hello"  
"Alexandria, this is Fatima."  
"Oh hi wassup"   
"I have a job for you already."  
"Ok but ca I guess."  
"Sure. Ok they are a boyband with five members." "Ok is it Backstreet"  
"No"  
"OK then is it Nsync."  
"No"  
"Well then who else is there."  
"It’s a Bristish based group named 5ive."  
"Oh cool. When do I start."  
"Today at 12 we start the practice."  
"Ok you want me there any earlier."  
"How bout 11:30 so you can meet the others."   
"Ok see ya later."   
"See ya."   
"Bye"   
"Bye" When I hung up AJ was looking at me strange.   
"Oh that was Fatima. I already got a job with 5ive."   
"Oh I’m so happy for you." He said and hugged me. But I knew something was wrong with him. I figured that he thought I was nuts. Oh well I thought.   
I took my shower and AJ took his after me. When I got out I went right to my exercise clothes. I pulled out a gray sports bra and a a pair of black strech bellbottoms. I knew that I wasn’t going out in public with a sports bra on so I wore my Old Navy t-shirt over it. I had to admitt. I looked pretty damn good. I went downstairs and looked at the clock. It was around 10:45. I decided to put my drink together. I had this semi-big water cooler and I put water and tons of ice in it. Then when I walked upstairs the phone rang again.   
"Hello"   
"Al what happened yesterday." Whitney asked.   
"Oh Whit I got a job with Fatima."   
"Really that’s really cool"   
"I know."   
"So what are you doing today."   
"I’m going to practice for the 5ive tour with Fatima." As I said that AJ came out of the bathroom and picked up my brush because he saw my hair down and decided to brush it.   
"Oh that’s great."  
"Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed.  
"What’s wrong."  
"Oh my god. AJ just came out of the bathroom and started to brush my hair. He scared me to death." "He spent the night."  
"Yeah but listen nothing happened."  
"Oh really." Then AJ grabbed the phone and said,  
"That’s right we didn’t do anything."  
"Oh really AJ suddenly decided to be a goodboy."  
"Hey Whitney." He whispered "She said No."  
"oooooo AJ got rejected. Hold on why are you still there then."  
A little louder now. "What is it a crime to cuddle with a friend these days."  
"No well can I talk to Al again."  
"Yeah sure. Al phone."  
"Thank you so much Alexander."  
"Your not welcome."  
"Ok shut up and do my hair up."  
"Oh really you’ll let me put your hair up."   
"Just a ponytail mister."  
"Yes Ma’am."  
"Sorry about that Whitney."  
"Oh that’s quite alright."  
"So what are you doing today."  
"I have a recording sessions with Donna." "Really good luck."   
"Thanks."   
"Whiney listen I have to go before AJ decides that my hair would look better with braids in it."   
"Ok see ya later girl."   
"See ya."   
"Bye"   
"Bye" When I hung up AJ had the pony tail on top of my head and he was smoothing out the bumps. I just sat there until he said he was finished. When he finally decided he was done I was afraid to look in the mirror. But when I did my hair was on top of my head and bump free.   
"Thank you so much AJ."   
"Awww your welcome babe."   
"I’ll be going now."   
"Let me drive you and pick you up pleese."   
"Alright." Then we went into his car. When we were driving I turned on the radio and heard Mandy Moore’s "Candy" I just burst out singing. AJ couldn’t help but laugh. Then when we got there he gave me a hug and said good luck. And then he kissed me on the cheek. Then drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When I walked in Fatima welcomed me and introduced me to the dancers. We sat and talked and they were stuck on me.   
"So do you have a boyfriend?" One girl by the name of Christina said. "Well, acually AJ McLean asked me out but I said No."  
"Girl are you nuts." A girl named Jessica said.  
"No. Listen I’ve known AJ back when we called him Alex." "Alex??????" Christina said.   
"Yeah were highschool buddies." When I said that I saw Fatima smile and get up and say.  
"Come on lady’s and gentleman we’ve got a lot of work to do." Right the the guys from 5ive walked in and took their places. "Ok were gonna start with a warm up routine." Fatima said. I knew what she meant and just followed her instruction.  
The practice was about two hours and when 5ive had left I knew I wanted to dance some more.  
"Fatima just for fun can I learn a Backstreet Boys dance."   
"Sure why not." She said. "I’m teaching Don’t want you back" She screamed then about ten new girls got up and were watching Fatima. We learned the whole thing and she placed us in spots. She happen to put me in the middle. When the music started I started dancing and not even missing one move. What I didn’t know was that Backstreet was watching us from that reversable mirror we thought was a mirror. They were picking dancers for their own video.   
"Um guys that girl in the middle in the front. She looks fimilar." Howie said.   
"Shut up Howie were looking for dancers not girls." Kevin said. Fatima slide out of the room and back with the boys. "Did you decide yet." She said.  
"We want the three girls in the second row." Nick and Brian said.  
"Ok one more. And may I sugest someone."   
"Yeah sure go ahead." AJ said.   
"The girl in the front center. But understand this she’s going on tour with 5ive. And she was here and she asked to learn the dance and I taught her. You can only use her for your video."   
"Ok what the hell." The all said.   
Fatima walked in again and sat us in a big circle. She told us to sit down if we want. But I decided to stand and strech because if I didn’t I would be sore tomarrow.   
"Ok girls the Backstreet Boys just decided who they wanted in the video. And they chose Andrea, Stacy, Alexandria, and Amanda." She said my name. I couldn’t belive it.   
"Can you foru girls stay for a while." After everybody else left The Backstreet Boys came in. I didn’t really notice because Fatima was showing me the cool roate stiff step. Then out of the blue somebody puts their arms around my waist and spins me around. I didn’t know who it was at first then I heard Fatima say AJ put her down. He didn’t listen he carried me to the middle of the floor and put me down.   
"Ok I see you two already know each other." Fatima said. We both smiled at her and started talking. "Why the hell didn’t you tell me you could dance like that." Aj said.  
"I though it wasn’t important."  
"Well you dance wonderfully." He said looking in my eyes.   
"Alexander James McLean you don’t do that remember what happened last time you did that." I yelled.   
"Yeah what happened AJ." Brian and Nick said with intrest.   
"She kiscked my ass." The guys started laughing. Then Fatima put the music on and I immedientlly went to my spot and danced. The guys already knew it so we danced, Then a part comes up when were in partners for this lifting thingy. I looked at my partner and he laughed and picked me up and we did it correctly. Then Fatima stopped the music.   
"Guys guys guys, are AJ and Al the only ones that know how to do that move right."   
"Well I don’t know what were doing." Brian said.   
"AJ, Al can you please do the move again." Fatima said.   
"Sure" We said in unison. After we did the move and the guys lerned it we went home.   
AJ dropped me off and said he’d be over later so I took anther shower and sat in my room with the music on and I was doing my college work. Then I heard a loud bang from downstairs. I raced down there and I saw a vase on the floor and my mom cursing.   
"Mom what happened."   
"Oh your stupid cat decided to break the vase."   
"I’ll clean it up" I said.   
"Be my guest"she said. I finished cleaning it up and decided I wanted to do something. So I got dressed and told my mom I’d be around the park or the mall and I drove to the mall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

I ended up at the mall lookinf around. I really didn’t think I was going to buy something I just felt like walking around. I walked into the Disney store, big mistake, I spotted the Eeyore stuff and took out my wallet. I had around 80 dollars to spend so I decided I would get a Eeyore nightie.   
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~   
"Hello Mrs. McLane is Al here." AJ asked.   
"No I think she said she would be at the park or the mall."   
"Ok thanks."   
"Anytime AJ anytime." She said. "Oh AJ can I ask you something."   
"Sure go ahead."   
"Are you going out with my daughter."   
"Oh um she acually said no."   
"Oh I see. Well she’ll come to her senses you just watch."   
"Ok thank you Mrs. McLane."   
"Ok see ya dear." AJ got into his car and headed for the mall. He thought to himself ‘She wouldn’t go to the park she go straight to the mall.’ Then he pulled into the parking lot and went inside.   
~~~Disney Store~~~  
"That’ll be $75.95." The store clerk said. I handed her the 80 and she bagged my yellow pladed pant and yellow Eeyore shirt.   
"Thank you for shopping at the Disney store and have a nice day." The lady said. I walked out of the store and I was going nowhere inpaticular. And I was off in my own little world thinking about the tour and AJ and I was looking down and I bumped into someone.   
"Watch where the fuck your going." I said retortly.  
"Damn Al you can be harsh." The guy said.  
"Oh my god I’m so sorry AJ."  
"Oh it’s alright." And with me saying that he hugged me. Then we were walking around through mostly all of the stores. We got to Sears. "AJ I wanna look in here."   
"Sure babe lets go." I had to hand it to you the boy can shop.   
We were walking through and I spotted the necklaces. I had to admit I had the biggest fetish for necklaces. I was just looking and I spottes this gold necklace with a gold flower with diomaonds around it. I looked at it in complete awe. AJ must of noticed because I saw a hand in front of my face.   
"Al whatcha looking at."  
"Oh this necklace."  
"Which one"  
"The gold flower with the diomonds." He looked at the price and then at me. "Well are you gonna buy it." He asked   
"Well, you see I spent all my money on this Eeyore nightie."  
"Oh I see. Well you just keep browsing and I’m going to look over at the hats alright."   
"Yeah Ok AJ." Then I saw AJ go by the hats. I turned around and saw the perfumes and makeup and I had some money left so I decided I needed some new perfume.   
After a while I found AJ buying this lepord print hat and two kentucky wildcats hats.  
"Hey, Al." AJ screamed.  
"Hey AJ what did you get."  
"This neat lepord hat. And I found these two kentucky wildcats hats that Kevin and Brian must have." I laughed and we walked to our cars.   
"I’ll follow you home ok."   
"Yeah sure." And as we drove I took a little detour. I pulled into a McDonalds and parked. AJ was right behind me.   
"I’ve taught you well." AJ said.   
"Yeah well my stomach is yelling at me to feed it."   
"Shall we." AJ said pulling his hand out.   
"Let’s shall." I said putting my hand into his. Then we ordered our normals. His was a double quarter pounder meal and I had my favorite Big Mac meal. Then we found a booth and sat down.   
"So your going on tour with 5ive right."  
"Yeah but we gots a lot of weeks of practice. Not including your video that I’m in."  
"Yeah I know. Ok don’t get too excited or anything but." He was cut short by two girls screaming.  
"Oh my god that’s AJ McLean." One said.  
"Lets get an autograph." The other said. AJ gladly did it without anything to say.  
When we finally got to my house I asked AJ what he was going to say. He said it wasn’t that important so we just sat on the couch watching tv. "AJ it’s 10:30 maybe you should head home."  
"Ok I’ll see you tomarrow babe."  
"Ok see ya." I said and AJ was intending to give me a kiss on the cheek and missed bigtime and kissed my eye. We both laughed and he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

I woke up the next morning and I knew I had practice for the tour. I really didn’t mind going I mean I loved to do it. But the only thing was I was missing a party at Brian’s. I really wanted to go, but I had obligations and responsiblities to fill.   
I walked out to my yellow sports car and drove towards the place Fatima said we would be practicing at. It was strange though. I’m not sure but I think I saw it before. Then it hit me this is where I auditioned for Fatima a week ago. It completely blew my mind. When I walked in Christina and Jessica came running.   
"Oh my god your so lucky." Jessica said.  
"What do you mean." I asked  
"You’re the only 5ive dancer in a video from the BACKSTREET BOYS." Christina screamed. "And I’m special." I asked  
"Yeah nobody on this tour normally gets to do videos." Jessica informed me.  
"Oh well that’s totally up to Fatima." I said.  
"Plus I heard you and AJ were flirting pretty bad." Christina said.  
"No we were not." I said in protest.  
"Ok girls stop chit-chatting we got to get going." Fatima said.  
"Yes Fatima." We said in unison.  
We started practice and I got so into what I was doing I didn’t relize Fatima scream my name. "ALEXANDRIA." Fatima shouted.  
"Oh I’m sorry." I answered.  
"I want you in the middle because you seem to know what your doing."   
"Wait a second, front center right."   
"Yeah why"   
"That’s the line we do partners with in the one song right."   
"Well yeah but you proved yesterday that you could handle that. And with the hardest person to be partners with."   
"What do you mean hardest."   
"He is so hard to follow. Once he gets something he does it that one way and that’s it."   
"Oh well who am I partnered with."   
"Richie Neville." I turned to look at him and he gave me these flirty eyes and looked all strange at me. I started to think ‘why couldn’t I be on the backstreet tour.’ Then Fatima came up and snapped me out of my trance.   
"Yo Al you ok." She asked.   
"Ya fine. Well are we gonna learn or what."   
"Yeah everybody take your places." We did as we were told and went on with the practice.   
~~~~At Brian’s~~~~   
Ring Ring   
"Hello"   
"Yo Brian this is Jive records."   
"Hey how ya doin"   
"Ok but we need to know who you prefer to be your opening act for the tour."   
"Ok do we have choices."   
"Yeah, there’s bewitched, a new group called Sclub7, and 5ive."   
"Ok hold on." Brian saided as he turned to the guys. "This is management and they wanna know who we want as our opening act. We have to choose from bewitched, a new group called Sclub7, or 5ive."   
"Well isn’t that girl in our video from 5ive." Nick said. "Yeah." AJ said.  
"Is it agreed to 5ive then."  
"Yes." They all said in unison.   
"Ok well take 5ive."  
"Ok Thanks you guys start touring next month."  
"Alright see you then."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
~~~~~Back at practice~~~~~  
"We just got told who were touring with." Fatima said.  
"Tell us." Me, Jessica, and Christina said.  
"Well it was either, Nsync, Britney Spears or Backstreet Boys."   
"And" Christina said.  
"Were touring with Backstreet." Christina and Jesicca and a few other girls screamed. But it was no biggy with me. "Ok it around 6 and you’ve been practicing for 6 hours. Your done."  
"Ok" we said. As I was getting my stuff together Fatima called me over.  
"Yes"  
"I’m afraid to ask this but do you wanna dance with Backstreet too."  
"Well that’s fully up to ypu Fatima, You’re my boss basically."  
"Well it’s not normal but since we lost one of our dancers we need a fast learner."  
"What happened to her."  
"She got pregnant."  
"Oh"  
"You won’t will you." She asked hesitantly.  
"Fatima, I’m not looking for a boyfriend. Ask AJ he asked me out and I refused."  
"Wow, by the way you two act it seems like you were."  
"I know but were old friends."  
"Oh ok well, will you do it."  
"Sure is you want me to."  
"Good tomarrow same time same place."  
"Ok thanks Fatima."  
"No problem" Then I went to leave when Richie came up to me.  
"Hey Al."  
"Oh hey."  
"You can dance good."  
"Thanks you can too." I said while still walking to my car.  
"Well, what are you doing tomarrow."  
"Richie, I’m busy."  
"Well, do you wanna go out with me." He blurted out.  
"I’m going to tell you the same thing I told AJ."  
"Aj McLean asked you out."  
"Yeah and I told him I’m not looking for a boyfriend."  
"Oh ok well I’ll see ya around then."  
"Yeah and Rich."  
"Yeah."  
"I’m sorry."  
"Oh that;s ok I understand." And with that we both left.   
I was driving home and I decided that I wanted to go to the gym and work out a little. But I didn’t want to go alone. I rode over to Kristin’s remembering the party over Brian’s. So I rode over there. I remembered that Brian told me just to walk in. So I did. AJ saw me and came running.   
"AlAlAlAlAlAlAlAlAlAlAl."AJ said.  
"Happy to see you too." I said while AJ was hugging me.  
"AJ." I said breathing heavy.  
"Can’t breath."  
"Oh I’m sorry." He said letting go of me.  
"Good if you missed me so much you wouldn’t mind going to the gym with me would you." I said. "No not at all." He said.  
"Well anyone else wanna come." I asked.  
"Yeah." Brian, Nick and Kevin said. We all looked at Howie, Kristin, and Whitney.  
"What the hell" they said.  
"Good I’m ready how bout you’s." Kristin, Whitney, Howie Brian and Kevin said.  
"Well, I have to get some stuff from my house." AJ said.  
"I have to, too" Nick said.  
"Since, your ready your coming with me." AJ said looking at me.  
"Ok I guess, but lets drop my car off at my house." He agreed and we went.  
"Nick I’m going to go with you." Whitney said.  
"Sure I have no problem with that."  
"You better not." Whitney said as she slapped in across the head.  
"Ok AJ and Al are gonna meet us there. Nick and Whitney you do the same." Kevin said.  
"Yes Daddy." Nick and Whitney said in unison. Kevin just looked at them. And we were all off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

When me and AJ arrived at his house he was just running around nuts. His house was a mess and he’s just running around singing and dancing. When he finally got his stuff together I told him I had to tell him something. He looked at me and got serious now.   
"Ok what do you wanna tell me." AJ asked  
"Well today at practice Richie from 5ive asked me out." "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"He asked me out."  
"What did you say."  
"I said I’ll tell you the same thing as AJ."  
"And what did he say."  
"He goes oh I understand."  
"Well did you wanna go out with him."  
"Hell no."   
"Then why did you bring this up."   
"Because I feel so close to you that I wanted you to know."   
"Well babe, I’m always here for you no matter what." He said while hugging me.   
"AJ remember last night when you hugged me and then kissed my eye."   
"Oh yeah" he said while laughing. "Lets go babe."   
"Ok." Then we got into his car. And drove to the gym.   
We arrived there thinking about the same thing. The tour.   
"Hey Al."   
"Yeah."   
"About the tour that your on."   
"Yeah."   
"Do you want me to see if you can stay on my bus, so you don’t have to see Richie."   
"Oh AJ how did you know I didn’t want to see him."   
"Your eyes told me." When he said that I gave him the biggest hug in the world. We started walking in the gym. We didn’t see Nick and Whitney behind us but we continued talking.   
"But then your gonna have to be my girlfriend."  
"Yeah I know." When Whitney and Nick heard that they ran to the others and told them.  
"You won’t guess what I just heard."  
"What’s that Nick." Brian and Kevin said.  
"AJ and Al are girlfriend, boyfriend." Whitney said.  
"I knew them too would get together." Howie and Kristin said.  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~  
"I only have to say you’re my girlfriend and your on."  
"AJ go ahead I trust you."  
"You do"  
"Yeah" I said. "AJ I know what your thinking."  
"What."  
"Is she my girlfriend now or what?"  
"How did you know."  
"Your eyes told me."  
"Oh so were even on that huh."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"So" AJ said.  
"Lets see what happens on the tour bus ok."  
"Ok" Then we walked into the gym where the other guys were. We both walked in and I stood next to AJ and eveybody just stopped what they were   
doing and looked at us. I looked at Brian and I think AJ did too.   
"No Brian we are not dating or going out."   
"Well at least no yet" AJ mumbled. Then he said. "We are gonna say we are so she cancome on our tour bus."   
"Because Rich from 5ive asked her out." AJ said for me.   
"Is that true." Howie asked.   
"Yeah and I really don’t wanna see him. I mean he’s so ugly and annoying." I said. Then AJ walked over to the breast press and I walked over to the mat. AJ started with 10 lbs. And worked his way up. I started doing Crunches and situps. The Brian walked over.   
"How did you know what I was thinking." "Your eyes told me."  
"What is with eyes and knowing things." "What do you mean."   
"Well since I knew him he’s always saying things about knowing what people think or feel through their eyes." "Oh well." I said continuing my crunches. I just about finished when AJ called me.  
"Al get your ass over here."  
"What the hell do you want."   
"Try to lift this." He said.   
"Ok how much."   
"150lbs."   
"Oh my god are you trying to kill me." I said evilly. AJ doesn’t know that I can benchpress 160lbs. I layed down and AJ called the rest of the guys over.   
"Watch her try to benchpress 150lbs." He said.   
"Why are you making her do this." Kevin asked.  
"Because Whitney and Kristin can’t I want you to see her fail." When he said that Kristin started giggling. I took a deep breath and picked it up.   
"1.......2.......3......4......5." Then I stuck the thing on it’s holder. "I failed miserably." "You you ahhhhh." AJ said walking to a treadmill. I followed.  
"What’s wrong baby."  
"You made me look like an ass."   
"Well, I should of told you I could benchpress 160lbs. Huh."  
"Yeah." Then he started to walk. I started out with a jog. We fell in silence as the little radio in the gym played 5ive’s ‘When the light’s go out.’ "Hey guys watch this." And I started doing the routine. When the song ended ‘Don’t want you back’ came on and all six of us were doin the dance. "Whew not only did I benchpress, do situps, crunches, jog, but now I had two arebic exercises." I said.  
"Yeah but wait until your on tour you’ll wanna sleep." Brian said.  
"I bet." I said. "When your dancing for two different people on the same tour you’ll wanna sleep."  
"What." Everyone said in unison.  
"oh um uh Fatima asked me to dance for you’s because one of your other dancers got pregnant."  
"Yes." I heard AJ say.   
"And what’s with you." I asked him.  
"Oh that’s just gonna make it easier for you to stay on our bus. "And why’s that."  
"Because we had one dancer to much for the tour bus."  
"But what about the 5ive bus." I asked.  
"Oh I’ll think of something." AJ said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

I was at anther dance session with 5ive. It was the last one before the tour. And funny as it may be but I was front center in all the dances. And in Backstreet I was front center. That was really cool. But after practice was over Fatima came over to me. She made sure Rich was out.   
"Al I heard what Rich did the other day." "Who told you."  
"AJ."  
"What did he say."   
"He said that he asked you out."   
‘Yeah he did. But what are we going to do."   
"Well you will still be his partner, but by the way AJ sounded I think you should stay in his bus."   
"Why how did he sound."   
"Well he told me that he really liked you and he said that you weren’t ready for a relationship."   
"Yeah I’m not."   
"And he said he didn’t want to see you hurt so he suggested you stay on the Backstreet Dancers bus. But then he said that you said you wouldn’t mind stay with him and the guys."   
"No I wouldn’t mind."   
"Ok then you will be in that bus then."   
"Ok thanks Fatima."   
"Your welcome." When I left I went to my house to pack for tomarrow. I fell asleep real quick and woke up by a kiss on my cheek. When I opened my eyes I saw Rich.   
"Oh ny god what the fuck are you doing here."  
"Well, I came to wake you up so you wouldn’t be late. And kind of hoping you would reconsider your answer." "Fuck you, I’m not going to go out with you." I screamed  
"Why not."  
"Rich I’m going with AJ you asshole."  
"Well your going with me."  
"No I’m not" I screamed.  
"Yes you are bitch. He said and kissed me forcefully." I kicked him in the nuts and kicked him out of the house.   
After I got through that encounter with Rich I went to take a shower and I went to the record company to get on the bus. I told them I was there and went on the bus. Brian saw me and told me to oick a bunk and unpack. I did what he said then I went into the back room. I wouldn’t talk to anyone not even AJ.   
AJ came over to me and asked what was wrong. I just got up and moved. The Brian asked and I screamed.   
"Nothing’s wrong." I screamed and went to my bunk. I layed down and started crying. I wasn’t alone for long though. AJ opeaned my curtian and came in.   
"Baby what’s bothering you." He asked.   
"It’s it’s Rich." Then I started crying even more.   
"What happened." He said while hugging me tighter. I calmed down a little.   
"He came in and woke me up this morning but, he asked me out again, then I said no and I said I was going with you so there was no confusion later on, then he said no I’m not and kissed me forcefully, then I kicked him in the balls and threw him out."   
"What thr fuck" AJ yelled. "How the fuck did he get into your house."   
"I guess my mom left the door unlocked when she went out this morning."   
"I’m so scared of him AJ I don’t wanna be near him."   
"Then don’t." He said.   
"It’s not that easy."   
"Why"   
"Because he’s my dance partner."   
"Not after I get done talking to Fatima he’s not." Then I started crying again.   
"Ssssssshhhhh it’s ok now your with me."   
"I know and I finally made up my mind too."   
"About what."   
"That I wanted to be with you, then Rich fucked it up."   
"Oh he’s gonna die."   
"AJ don’t"   
"Why not."   
"Just wait until the tour is over."   
"Ok" Then we both fell asleep.   
"I wonder what was wrong with Al you guys." Brian said.   
"Yeah and where did AJ go." Nick addaed in.   
"I think he went after Al." Kevin said.   
"Do you want me to see what happened to them. Howie added.   
"Yeah D tell us too." Brian said. Howie went to the kitchen and Al and AJ weren’t there decided to check the bunks. He looked in Al’s bunk. And he saw me and AJ asleep with AJ’s arm around me. And he saw that my eyes had red circles around it like I was crying.   
Howie walked back in the entertanment room.  
"Yo D what’s up." Nick said.  
"They are both fast asleep in Al’s bunk. And by the looks of it Al was crying."  
"Aww poor kid. Whatever happened it wasn’t AJ’s fault if she’s with him right now." Kevin said. "Why the hell are they asleep at 11:30 in the afternoon. The bus didn’t even start yet." Nik said.   
"You know AJ he can fall asleep when ever he wants. And Al normally sleeps a lot I think." Brian said. Just then someone stormed into the entertainment room.   
"Where’s Al." He damanded.   
"Woah hold up who are you." Kevin asked.   
"I’m Richie from 5ive."   
"She’s not here." Brian said.   
"Don’t fuck with me. I know she’s on here I saw her get on." AJ heard the yelling and got up I was still sleeping so he went out there.   
"Shut up your gonna wake up A... What the fuck do you want." Aj said as he saw Rich.   
"I want Al."   
"Well get the fuck off this bus you asshole."   
"Why should I."   
"Because first you bust in and scare her to death and second you’re a fucking bastard for what you did to her."   
"How would you know what I did to her."   
"Oh pleese."   
"I’m not leaving without Al." Just then I woke up and went into the room.   
"Oh my god." Rich ran abd grabbed my arm and ran to his bus.   
"The fuck your getting very far." AJ right behind him.   
"Then Fatima saw this and took my arm."   
"Rich let go of her." When he let go of me I ran to AJ and cried in his arms. Then Fatima was screaming at him. When me and AJ got back on the bus I was crying histerically. AJ sat down in the kitchen with me in his lap he just held me and was comfoting me.   
"Al it’s ok now. You’re here with me. He won’t get you again." I couldn’t respond to him I just sat there crying and by the time the guys knew we were on the bus I was asleep with AJ holding me.   
"What the hell just happened with Rich. Brian asked.  
"Before I say anything get Fatima." He said. Howie got Fatima and everybody was sitting in the kitchen. "Ok now I only have to say this once." I opened my eyes and I was listening.   
"Al told me that Rich woke her up this morning abd scared her to death. Then he said be my girlfriend. She said no because she was with me, which you all know why she said that. Then he said No your not the kissed her." Fatima relized I was awake and just looked at me. I started to cry lightly. AJ just held me and was comforting me still.   
"Al." Fatima said.  
"Yeah."  
"I know how much you like to dance but your not dancing with 5ive." "Who are you going to take my place."  
"I will."  
"Will I still be dancing though."  
"Yeah your offically a Backstreet dancer now."  
"Thanks Fatima."  
"No problem. Besides I wanna keep my eye on Richie."   
"Ok" Then I stood up and went into the backroom. Nick, Brian, and AJ walked in behind me. "Hey Nick I bet I’ll kick your ass in Mortal Kombat."   
"Your on." While me and Nick were playing AJ told Brian what I said about making up my mind and now afraid. There conversation was broke by me saying.   
"Nick I can woop your ass even if your on handicap."   
"Just try." Then we played anther round. Brian looked at AJ when he looked at me. Brian noticed that he had this look in his eyes that he really loved me.   
"AJ why don’y you make your move on her."  
"For what and besides she is going to decide when she wants a relationship."  
"You bitch. Where the hell did you learn to play like that." Nick screamed.  
"Hmmmm" I said looking at AJ "from the master."  
"Yeah right then how comw I kick his ass when we play."  
"Because she is better at it." AJ said. And with that said I went to my bunk. By now the bus was moving and it was 9:00 at night. "Good Night everyone."  
"Good Night Al." They all said.  
Brian whispered "Why don’t you go after her."  
"Because ahe needs to sleep."  
"Oh" Brian said. After a while everyone was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fiftteen 

I was the first one to wake up. I woke up and went straight for the tv. I was there for about two hours before anyone else woke up. I was channel surfing and someone came up right behind me and covered my eyes.   
"Ahhh" I screamed a little.   
"Al it’s only me." Brian said.   
"Ever since Rich I’m a little paranoid, You’ll have to excuse me."   
"Oh that’s ok."   
"Thanks" I just sat there channel surfing when I came upon mtv. ‘Last night when the Backstreet/5ive tour was about to leave there was a big misundering between one Backstreet Boy and a 5ive member.’ I looked at Brian.   
"I can’t believe that’s already out."  
"Well, you better get used to it."  
"What do you mean."  
"When your with us your privacy gets invaded a lot.  
"Oh." I just sat there in silence until Nick and Howie woke up. "Hey Rok hey Al." Nick said.   
"Hey Nick, Morning Howie." I said. "Morning" He said with a yawn.  
"How long will it take AJ and Kevin to get up,"   
"Kevin will sleep until we make a lot of noise or until we wake him up. And AJ it varies from day to day."   
"Well we’ll just see about that." I said. I went to AJ bunk and I saw him all asleep. His blanket was just on him. I pulled off his blanket. With the blanket I ran into the back room and sat down all covered in it.   
"What the hell." Brian said.  
"He should be up in a little bit." I said. Just after I said that we heard.’What the fuck.’  
"He’s up." I said.  
"Where the hell did my blanket go." He said looking at Nick.  
"It wasn’t me this time." Nick said.  
"What do you mean, there’s no one else on this bus who does that but you." He said.  
"Um bone not exactly." Howie said. Brian, Nick, and Howie pointed to me.  
"Hey I’m inosent." I said with this serious face.  
"Yeah Al your inocent and I’m cold, move over." AJ said sitting next to me. Brian was pretending to wipe a tear away.  
"Awww man that was so beautiful." He said. Before anyone knew it AJ was asleep on me.  
"Brian isn’t this suppose to be switched around."  
"What do you mean."  
"Aren’t I suppose to fall asleep on him."  
"ohh yeah I think your right." I wanted to wake him up again so I was moving and wouldn’t stop. I just felt these two cold hands on my back. "Oh my god." I screeched.  
"Stop moving."  
"Why should I sleepyhead."  
"Because I said so." He said.  
"Tough shit I’m up and now your up."   
"Ok Ok I’m up." He said while hugging me. He looked into my eyes and we just stared at each other. I could sense that he wanted to kiss me and bad. I looked away and started thinking about if me and AJ were going out. I wouldn’t have to be worried about any other guy hitting on me because AJ would protect me like he did to Rich.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

It was almost time to go onto stage. And 5ive had just finished up. Rich walked by me and gave me this look like he was going to do something. Then Fatima came up and pushed him away. Then AJ came up to me and hugged me.   
"Baby it’s ok." He said in a comforting voice.  
"Thanks AJ but it’s not the crowd. I’m used to that. But it’s Rich I’m afraid he’ll do something to me." "Well not with me around." He said. Then Fatima came up.  
"Al, we need you over there to start."  
"Ok." I gave AJ one last hug and went.   
I took a deep breath and went on stage. We had those light thingy’s and we had cloaks on it was a sight to see. Then we put them aroubd the stage and Backstreet came out flying on surf boards. When they landed the walked around and looked at all the fans. AJ was right by me the whole time. Then ‘Larger than Life’ came on. I just started dancing and and got lost in my own little world while doing it. Then when I stopped they walked around and AJ walked right past me and smiled. Then ‘Don’t want you back’ came on and AJ and I were partners. The whole show went with me feeling the music and dancinf my heart out. Then it came time to introduce the band and dancers. And Brian was suppose to introduce me bur AJ as usal pulled   
some strings and he got to do it. We were suppose to be funny doing this so I took his hat and sunglasses off out them on and ran to the other side of the stage. AJ said.....   
"And that who just stole my hat and sunglasses was Alexandria McLane." When he said that he walked behind me and picked me up and took his hat. But he let me keep the sunglasses.   
When we went backstage I still had his sunglasses on. And Rich came up to me. There was no one around so we were alone. Backstreet had fans backstage so I was alone.   
"How dare you take his sunglasses and flirt with him." He said and smacked me. He basically beat me up and left me laying there on the floor crying. ~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
"AJ ask her out already." Howie said.  
"I would but she’s not ready." The guys were all on the bus now.   
"Where is she anyway." Nick said. Then AJ and Brian went into the venue to look for me. "Hey Brian what’s that." He said pointing to someone on the floor in the hallway.  
"No it can’t be." Then they ran toward me.  
"Al." AJ screamed. I was crying so hard from pain and hurt that I didn’t notice he was there. "Al who did this." He said again.   
"R-r-r-r-r-I-I-I-I-I-c."   
"He’s gonna die dammit." Then Brian got a security guard. And they told him everything.   
"Can you walk sweetheart." The guard said.   
"Yeah." And I stood up and hugged AJ. All three of us walked on the bus and AJ layed me down in his bunk. I fell asleep instantly. Then he told the guys what happened. They were furious as hell at Rich.   
~~~Next Morning~~~  
AJ and I were the first to wake up. We were sitting watching tv while cuddleing with each other. "AJ." I said.  
"Yeah babe."  
"I feel so safe when I’m with you."  
"Well I’m just here to help you. I mean that’s what friends do."  
"Yeah." I said then I looked into his eyes and we kissed. When we stopped AJ said  
"WOW."  
"AJ I wanna feel safe all the time."  
"Don’t worry baby, you always will." He said and kissed me again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

The tour went on and AJ wouldn’t ket me out of his sight. He dragged me everywhere. The guys figured out that we were going out by the way we were acting. But Brian found out first. The funny part was that when the tour finished AJ kept his word. The bus stopped at the record label and AJ got off, saw Rich and beat him up. He was bruised pretty badly. He was lying on the ground with blood all over. Then AJ grabbed my hand and kissed me.   
When we went home I told my mom everything. She was so happy for me. She kepth saying how good we were for each other. Then we went shopping in the mall. I haven’t shopped since I bought the eeyore nightie and ran into AJ.   
After we bought out half the stores we went home and AJ called.   
"Hey you."  
"Hey hun. Wassup."  
"Your gonna kill my management."  
"Why."  
"I have to go over to Germany to record my next cd."  
"Awww no don’t."  
"I have to."  
"For how long."  
"About two or three months."  
"I’m going to miss you so much."  
"Well why don’t you come with me."  
"Two reasons. One, I’m going back to college."  
"For what."  
"Oh you’ll see. And second, It will be fun to see each other after a while."  
"Oh I get what you mean. Your bad."  
"Oh know. But I learned fron the master. When are you leaving."  
"Sorry to say but tonight."  
"Ok then when you get back what’s going to happen."  
"Practice for our next tour."  
"Oh I see. Well I’ll let you go and I’ll meet you at your house in a little bit."  
"Ok baby, talk to ya in a little bit."  
"Bye hun."  
"Bye sweetheart." Then I got into my car and went to his house. I was alwaya allowed in so he gave me a key. I unlocked his house and went in. "Hunny where are you."  
"I’m in my room." I heard him yell. I walked up and saw him packing.  
"Damn you got here fast."  
"Yeah well I’m here to see you off then I go to college."  
"I wish you would tell me what your going to college for."  
"I can’t it will give away the surprise."  
"Fine babe."  
"Well I will be very busy so here’s my beeper and cell phone number."  
"Ok you will return my calls and beeps right." I didn’t say anything I just kissed him.  
"Now do you think I will."  
"Well you better not run off with anyone else."  
"AJ I can’t stand to see you hurt."   
"Me either."   
"Ok then." Then I helped him pack.   
"Can I ask you a favor."   
"Shoot."   
"You come with me to the airport, so I don’t have to leave my car there."   
"Sure as long as I can drive it."   
"Sure you and my mom are the only ones allowed to drive it." Then he gave me the spare key. We went into his car and I drove. When we got there he put his things to go and get boarded. Then we had to say our goodbyes.   
"AJ when you beep me leave me a sweet message." "Sure, but if they are too sweet don’t blame me." "Ok whatever." Then we kissed.  
"Ugh guys come up for air." Brian said.   
"Sorry B." I said.   
"Well I can’t leave you guys without giving you a goodbye hug." I said. Then I gave them all hugs and I kissed AJ again.   
"Ok you guys hurry it up over there cause when you get back I got a surprise for you."   
"Ok" they all said and left, Then I had to go to college.   
I drove to the college and picked up my last reprt card until I started working as Fatima’s co-cheograoher. The I got a beep. It read ‘I’m here now call me pleeze hun.’ So I called his cell.   
"Hello baby."  
"Hey hun."  
"What you doing."  
"I just picked up my report card." "Oh really what was it."   
"I’m on the dean’s list."  
"Goog girl."  
"Yeah I know. AJ I have to go."  
"Aw babe do you really."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright I’ll talk to you later."  
"Ok hun. I’ll be thinking of you." And with that we hung up. ~~~Two Months Later~~~  
I was doing really well with Fatima that she gave me my first job. "Al your first job is to do the new Backstreet tour."  
"Oh Fatima you’re the best."  
"I know."   
‘beep beep beep.’ "Sorry Fatima it’s AJ yet again." "It’s ok." So I called AJ.  
"Yo hun I’m coming home today."  
"Ok when I’m I going to pick you up."   
"Say around six."  
"Ok I’ll talk to ya then."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye."  
"Fatima when do we start the practices."  
"Tomarrow, and your welcome to dance yourself. Cause then you can see you boe."  
"Oh thank you Fatima."  
"No problem." And I left to pick AJ up. When I walked in the airport I saw AJ running toward me. "God knock me down."  
"Nah I just wanna kiss you." And he kissed me.  
"I missed that." He said. Then his cell phone rang.  
"Hello." He said.  
"AJ it’s Fatima you guys have practice tomarrow at the record label."  
"Ok."  
"And AJ."  
"Yeah."  
"I won’t be the choreographer."  
"Who will then."  
"Oh you already know her and you’ll see."  
"Ok then bye." Then he told the guys.  
"God, if I don’t like her I’m not goibg to do anything." Nick said.  
"If she’s mean then goodbye career." Howie said. Brian, AJ, and Kevin didn’t say anything. "Well, AJ and I have to get going. His mom’s over my house."  
"Ok see ya." They guys said. When we got to my house he went staright to his mother.  
"I missed ya." And he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Me too son." We were up until 12:34.  
"Ok I’ll talk to you all later I have to go somewhere tomarrow."  
"Ok godnight hun."  
"Night mom." I started walking upstairs with AJ behind me.  
"AJ I havr to go to bed now."  
"Where do you have to go tomarrow."   
"I start a new job."  
"So you can’t see me practice."  
"I’ll see what I can do."  
"Ok goodnight." And he kissed me. Then he left and his mom and him went home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this story.

Chapter Eighteen 

The next morning, I was at the venue early. Fatima said she would make a big introduction for me. Then when all the guys were there. She went out.   
"Ok guys, your new choregpher worked her ass off for this. She practiced for two month while you were gone and proven herself worthy. And I know for a fact that she is perfect for this. And AJ behave yourself."   
"Why me." He said.   
"This is why." Fatima said. "Your new chrographer is Alexandria McLane." I walked out and their mouths dropped.   
"Pick your damn mouths up and start warming up."   
"So this is your new job." AJ said.   
"Yeah now dtart streaching or I’m not going to have any sympathy for you later on when you get hurt." They did as I said. And they worked the way I expected them.   
"Ok you guys still have six more dances to learn. I’ll see you at 11am on Wendsday." "But that is two days from now." Kevin said.  
"Yeah and did you streach correctly."  
"No." They all said.   
"Well I rest my case." Then we left and AJ came over to my house.  
"Al comeon Brian’s expecting us."  
"I’m coming I’m coming." I said walking down the steps. We went right over to Brian’s. And my cell phone rang. "Hun, who else has you cell number."  
"You, my mom, you mom, Jive records and Fatima."  
"Oh."  
"Hello."  
"Al I have anther job for you."  
"Ok Donna shoot." When I said that everybody got quiet and listened.  
"We got Backstreet a new pop group to open for them and we need you to do the choreography."  
"Ok it’s not 5ive is it." I said.  
"No it’s two girls named Kristin and Whitney."  
"Oh ok. Sure."  
"Good there gonna be here tomarrow."  
"Ok I’ll see you tomarrow then." And I hung up.  
"Wassup." Brian said.  
"Oh I’m doing the choreophery for your opening act."   
"And it’s." Howie said. "Kristin and Whitney."   
"Oh I can live with that." Brian and Nick said. Then we were just goofing off all night. It was almost one in the morning. So I decided to go home wiith AJ.   
"AJ" I said as we were drifting off to sleep. "Yeah hun."  
"I love you." AJ sat up.  
"You mean it."   
"Yes I love you so much AJ."  
"I love you to Al." Then we started to kiss. One thing led to anther. (Guess what happened. Cause I’m not ging to say it.)   
The next couple of weeks were basically practicing and me and AJ going out places and stuff. Then we were leaving for the next one month tour. I had to decide weither to go on the dancer bus or the Backstreet bus.   
"Al, pleese come with me." AJ pleaded.   
"Hun, I would but I should go with the dancers. You know I was hired to dance not be your girlfriend."   
"But I’ll miss you too much."   
"AJ, the longer were apart the more we will be happy to see each other." And with that I kissed him.   
"Mmmmmmmmmm sounds good. I’ll see you on the nezt stop."   
"Ok hun." So I went with the dancers. And I had a blast. But now it was getting toward the end of the tour, and tonight was our last show. So we decided to all go to lunch.   
"I think I’m going to have a burgar, and fries." Brian said.  
"Yeah me too." Nick said and Kevin, Howie, and AJ said the same. And then it was my turn to order. I had a lot to eat. "Umm AJ I think your girlfriend is gaining a little in the stomach." Brian whispered. And Kevin heard.  
"Yeah Bone and look at how much she’s ordering." Kevin whispered.  
"Guys if she were gaining weight her thighs woul....." AJ whispered then stopped himself. Kevin and Brian just sat there. "Ok so what’s going to happen after the tour." Howie said.  
"Well, I think I might take a couple of weeks off, and relax." I said.  
"I’m going to go back to Kentucky and visit family with Brian." Kevin said.  
"Sounds good, I’ll see my family in California."  
"I’m going to chill out." AJ said. Then our food came. We just practically sat in silence while eating.  
"I’ll be right back." I said walking to the bathroom.  
"Guys I think Al is pregnant but, I can’t be sure." AJ said.  
"I think you should talk to her tonite." Howie said.  
"Yeah I guess." Then Al came back.  
"So are we done." I asked.   
"Yeah." They replied in unison. We all paid for our individual meals and left. I went onto the dancers bus and AJ decided to come in. Everybody went out so we had the bus to ourselves.   
"Hun, we need to talk." AJ said. "Yeah I think we should."  
"Ok the guys and I think your." "Pregnant." I finished.   
"Yeah."  
"AJ when I get home I’m going to take a test and your going to be the first to know." "Ok hun." Then we kissed and fell asleep in my bunk.


End file.
